


Mage Fire

by ADanceWithTheDevil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Twisted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADanceWithTheDevil/pseuds/ADanceWithTheDevil
Summary: She came in with the storm.





	Mage Fire

_Tha iad sean (They are old)_

_Nas sine na a 'mhòr-chuid (Older than most)_

_Cho sean ri àm (As old as time)_

_Gu bhith air a dhìochuimhneachadh ann an àm (To be forgotten in time)_

 

Shivering against the chill of deepening night she stood, silently considering the structure that loomed before her. Gigantic. Imposing. Those were thoughts that would readily come to the mind of people who had never seen it before. Those were the thoughts that still came to mind of people who saw it on a near daily basis. And indeed, built during the height of the Norman Conquest, the castle was impressive.

Even from where she stood though, one could make out windows carved into the beige stone. Some were even lit from the inside from both fireplaces and candles. Every so often there was a shadow as someone, man or woman and even child, pass by. But then few would be foolish enough to venture out this night. No it would be foolish wouldn't it?

What with the oppressive pressure of a storm hanging heavy in the air. Overhead dark swollen clouds had threatened to give way at any moment and soak unwary travelers through to the bone since early morn. But thus to be expected. Though striking in its beauty the Scottish Highlands were also dangerous. Locals spoke of  _teine sith_  within the suddenness of thick fog and bad weather.

A light breeze tugged at the edge of a burgundy hued cloak, pulling it briefly open. Just beneath lay a heavy woolen vest of deeper crimson, a shade just shy of old blood, and black pants that seemed one sizes too big. Caught in that same gentle wind loose strands of raven black hair, hair so dark as to possess a bluish sheen, fluttered in the soft glow of moonlight.

Given a choice she wouldn't be here. Briefly eyes, of a strikingly dark blue, closed at the thought. But only briefly. With a deep sigh, gloved fingers reaching to tug the hood of her cloak up, she stepped out from the shadows. Boots, heavy leather meant for travel not comfort, clomped across the cobblestone sidewalk. The letter that the owl, a tawny feathered Eurasian Eagle Owl, had delivered to her shop's front less than two weeks ago had been specific on time.

It would not do to be late.

 

**Author's Note:**

> teine sith/teine sìthiche - fairy fire - it's a Scottish Gaelic word once common among the Highlands and Orkney area. It is similar to the will o' wisps that lead unwary travelers astray and often to their doom.


End file.
